Bedroom Negotiations
by CheeZe89
Summary: The interlude between Chapters 10 & 11 of Threats to Peace.


All characters, unless stated as original creations or additions, belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan. Blame them. I'm just taking their characters' concepts to a different place. Also, feedback would be appreciated. This is an addition to the main "Threats to Peace" story and meant to be read after Chapter 10 and before Chapter 11. This piece is rated M. There is smut ahead. You have been warned.

* * *

"I will see you in my chambers later," Tōran whispered as she strode past Sesshōmaru. He remained behind to speak with Jaken and Rin. But he did not speak until they were sure Tōran wasn't trying to listen in on them.

"Jaken," Sesshōmaru addressed the imp first, "make sure she learns everything. You are in charge of Rin's education until this war is over. Tsukiyo will attend to Rin's physical training. The humans have neglected her education for too long."

The diminutive imp nodded gravely. "Mmm mmmh. As you say, Lord Sessōmaru. But I do not trust that one to be fair to Rin."

"Your job will be to ensure Rin comes to no harm. Otherwise it is for Rin to overcome the challenges in front of her. I trust it will be done with as much success as she has already demonstrated." Rin beamed at his words and the confidence behind them.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, does that mean I should call you _otou-sama_ now?" she asked. He turned his gaze towards her.

"Rin, you are free to do as you wish," was all he said to her.

" _Hai_! Sesshōmaru-sama! Congratulations on your … um … your …" Rin grew flustered at her ignorance of the proper word.

"Victory."

* * *

He slid open the door to Tōran's chambers without announcing himself.

"Sesshōmaru! Have you no shame? Entering a lady's room without knocking! I could have been undressed!" Tōran exclaimed with exaggerated embarrassment. Sesshōmaru raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you had any modesty," he replied levelly.

"Word play before foreplay. You are such a tease. But then, you know, I've never bared myself before a man before," Tōran said as she lay across a divan, tail waggling back and forth regularly. She was just lounging but her relaxed posture and expectant eyes invited him to join her. The damned cat was already making herself at home! "Oh, come on. I'm not going to jump on you!" before quietly adding, "Probably."

Sesshōmaru slid out the two swords on his belt and laid them on the ground. For a fleeting moment, he felt warmth emanating from Tenseiga. It reminded him of his father but he couldn't say why. Then it was gone. Tōran's own sword lay at the end of the divan, near her feet. Sesshōmaru found that he could never recall an instance in which she had drawn in it against him. Given her ice powers, it might have been a ceremonial weapon rather than a physical extension of herself. Tōran's armor was hung on a stand. Her _obi_ trailed along the floor, next to her hanging left hand. He walked towards her trap. An ambush known is an ambush which can be foiled.

Tōran purred, rising to stand before him. Despite being older, she stood about a head shorter than him, only coming to his chin. "It really is the only way, Sesshōmaru. What is past is past. All we have now is the future." She reached out with both hands and touched his hands with unexpected warmth. "What you do," Tōran's voice dropped to a whisper now, "is you reach out and pull." She pulled his own hands to the sash holding her dress together. "Go on."

Yes. He walked right into her trap and there was only one way out of it now. A full frontal assault until the opponent yielded. She wasn't the "enemy" anymore. But it would take time to accept Tōran as his partner. Sesshōmaru, however, was never one to refuse any challenge from a worthy opponent, especially Tōran. "Oh? Thank you for the lesson in the functions of dress." He took hold of the silken tail of the _obi_ and pulled firmly. The bow came undone and her sleeves slipped slowly down her shoulders until they were arrested at her waist.

"That's all you get for now." What he saw was merely confirmation of his previous assessment of Tōran's physical characteristics. She was, by any objective standard, a physically strong, beautiful, and powerful woman. Her muscles were visible and the ivory color of her skin spoke of her high pedigree. "So you like what you see?"

"I like having my judgments confirmed," he dodged around that question. She accepted it with well-hidden chagrin. Tōran was fishing for compliments again. He would not puff up her already-too-large ego.

"Your turn," she sang, folding her arms below her breasts. It had the effect of pushing the well-shaped lumps closer to him. They were attractive, to be sure, but Sesshōmaru felt his interest was more in possessing such a woman as Tōran. Was that the right phrase? She wasn't a bauble to be collected and then treasured. That was part of their agreement. In any case, they were bound to each other now.

Sesshōmaru unclasped his cuirass, setting down next to his swords, and let his own robes hang loosely. A slight shift of his shoulders and his own robes slid downwards until he stopped them at his own waist. It was Tōran's turn to look him up and down. While he had no reason to be self-conscious of his own physical form, Sesshōmaru felt uncomfortable. He was unused to being under such scrutiny.

"I do like what I see. There, I'm being honest! The rest will… come off in bed. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's get this over with."

"Sesshōmaru, have I domesticated you already? What happened to that fierce warrior who always sought me out on the battlefield, intent on forcing his will onto me? Where has that dashing, conquering man gone?"

Sesshomaru sighed in reply, scooped Tōran up into his arms, and carried her, giggling mischievously, to the bed.

 _Later_

As they lay together, Tōran pushed herself up to be closer to Sesshōmaru's face. His left arm was curled around her waist. It was relaxed but the sensation of the long masculine arm, the smoothness of Sesshōmaru's skin, and the warmth from his body was a new sensation to Tōran. She had never lain in bed with anyone so intimately before today. On previous campaigns, she had shared a bed or space with her sisters but never a male. For a moment, Tōran wondered if she had been too hasty with Sesshōmaru. But once again, she banished the doubt. Neither of them could accomplish their dreams with the other as rival. Together, they would be unstoppable and, given time, Sesshōmaru would come to accept that analysis as well. That they had both found each other's company in bed more entertaining than anticipated would help. Her new mate, Tōran couldn't bring herself to call him her lover yet, wasn't asleep despite his low, rhythmic breathing. Small, almost imperceptible movements hinted that he was still awake.

"So that was fun." No response. "Was that your first time too?" This time, Sesshōmaru opened one eye, his left, but still said nothing. "So, are you going to come with me or am I going to go back to my people alone?" Now both eyes were open and alertness flooded back into Sesshōmaru's eyes. Tōran enjoyed ambushing him like that. Sesshōmaru was a warrior, not a hunter. He could identify an ambush but he could not set one in the way she could.

Tōran pressed herself onto Sesshōmaru, her nipples hardening again as they pushed against his own chest. She purred softly as she brought her lips to his ears. "My sisters are going to want to know how it was. They might ask some intimate questions if you're not there. And something might slip out." She smiled as she felt his muscles tense and slowly, forcibly relax. He looked at her with a small hint of alarm.

"As long as there is no funny business."

"Of course not," Tōran said slyly, crossing her fingers behind her back. "But it is your duty as supreme leader for this campaign to inspect your troops. I trust you shan't find my warriors lacking."

Sesshōmaru snorted. "They have always been strong opponents. Through cunning and guile than physical strength. Teamwork and coordinated strikes guided by able leadership than individual prowess." Tōran rubbed her cheek against her mate's, purring louder at his words.

"I suppose that counts as your compliment for today. Though I wouldn't mind more. So how will you use my warriors?" she asked, locking her legs around his left leg. He gave her a look to show that he thought she was joking. "I did say there would be some strategic discussions during the cuddling."

"This is cuddling?" Sesshōmaru asked. There wasn't any sarcasm so he was asking a sincere question. Come to think of it, Tōran herself wasn't entirely sure how lovers cuddled. She enjoyed what was going on though and Sesshōmaru wasn't protesting so why not?

"Yup, learn to enjoy it. You're going to be warming my bed for a long time," Tōran joked.

Sesshōmaru snorted again, this time more derisively. "Karan and her troops conduct scouting. She and Shunran will then harass isolated parts of the troll army and lead them to a trap set by your brother with the wolves and my clan's warriors. That's the most to be hoped for in the opening stages. If it comes to a pitched battle, I want you leading them on the flanks. In the meantime, you and I will be going around and recruiting as much as we can." Sesshōmaru tried to move his left arm from under her but Tōran refused to let it wriggle free.

"You _have_ learned how we fight!" she crooned, emphasizing the second word by drawing it out. "I do so love having a competent mate." Sesshōmaru's left arm was not giving up, reaching out and grasping her left breast, fingers now toying with her hard nipple. She held down the pleasure of his firm grip but could not help feeling positively aroused by his aggressive move. He really wanted to free his arm but Tōran rather preferred keeping it trapped if it meant he kept this up. "What of your center line?"

For his part, Sesshōmaru answered her question without any hint of amusement. "Tsukiyo and her company will lead the main body in the center. Or rather, they will provide the backbone. The rest will be in reserve with me."

Tōran purred deeply, almost to a growl. "A good basic plan. But you're going to need more than my warriors and a few pitiful wolves on the flanks. And now, Sesshōmaru, if you're quite done playing with my tit, either we're going to have another go or I'm going to smack you."

Before her mate could answer, another woman's voice called out in a droll tone. It was close, at the edge of the door on the far side of the guest room. "Don't take too long. Dinner will be served soon."

Both of them ignored Sesshōmaru's mother, remaining still and quiet as they listened to her gliding away, chuckling quietly. Tōran, however, could not ignore the incessant, albeit welcome, fondling from Sesshōmaru's left arm. "You're still doing it. What's it going to be?"

"We'll have to be late for dinner since you're insatiable," he sighed.

"Only as much as you are," she shot back with a purr.

* * *

Notes:

1) It is really hard imagining how the back and forth sniping between them works in bed. I hope I got it right.

2) I must admit that I can't decide what to do for Chapter 11. I started a draft for interactions between all of the "main show" characters and Tsukiyo telling Kagome how her archery form is terrible. Then I made a draft for our power couple heading west to break the news to the Panthers. In all likelihood, I might combine the two into a longer chapter with Ch. 12 being about more stuff in the west. For the moment, I am assuming that "East" means Kanto & Edo while "West" is Kansai & Osaka. So I'll be using the usual Japanese tropes about those regional differences.

3) I expect 11 will be up in December, assuming work and personal stuff remain stable. I don't expect it to but one can hope.


End file.
